


Blassreiter Ships

by AttyTheCannibal



Category: Blassreiter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bedroom Sex, Being Walked In On, Breaking the Bed, Car Sex, Couch Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Heavy Drinking, Hot Tub Sex, Hotel Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttyTheCannibal/pseuds/AttyTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random assortment of Blassreiter ships. (I noticed that theres not too many of these out there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were in there own world; it was peaceful, no amalgams to fight, nobody trying to take over the world. Everyone was happy, finally gaining the break they deserved. Hermann on the other hand was missing the old days, the days he fought by Amanda's side. In reality, Hermann just wanted to do something important. Gerd tried to help him by occupying Hermann's thoughts with racing, which sadly failed.  
It was friday, the get together day. Someone decided it was a good idea to play 'spin the beer can' while, mostly, everyone was buzzed, or drunk, like Xargin. The game strtaed randomly, by someone placingan empty beer can in the middle, telling everyone to surround it (It was probably Beatrice, hoping that Xagin would see her the way she saw him. But back to the story!)  
Hermann was on his 10th beer can, everyone else had stopped drinking, not wanting the morning hangover. He looked at Joseph, not knowing why, and noticed he was drinking fucking soda the entire fucking time. Hermann thought about pointing it out, but decided he didnt care (Hermann was actually curious about Joseph would be like drunk)  
An hour or two passed, Wolf had Beatricein a sexy dress, Xargin had Joseph not carve The Virgin Mary statues for the entire night, Gerd was getting bored, and it was Hermann's turn. He didnt know what to do, so he sighed, spinned the beer can, and started thinking. To Hermann's great luck (Sarcasm was there) the beer can landed on Joseph. Hermann's thought for a few and decided to have Joseph unable to chiken out, and if he did (Well they'd all decide on that). Hermann found it fair since Joseph caused so much trouble, but Joseph seemed unfased by the dare and just continued the game.  
Soon Beatrice had Gerd use Hermann as a pillow (She so ships it), Xagin forced a kiss out of Joseph, who chikened out and was now currently wearing only someones jacket, Hermann was too drunk to tell.

The sun was starting to rise, Beatrice left along with Wolf. Xargin was nude, Gerd had kissed Hermann, Joseph had to chug five beer cans (thanks to Wolf), and Hermann was topless. The game ended when Joseph had fallen asleep, due to the alcohol, which exposed him. Xargin and Gerd left before Hermann could, leaving him to help Joseph to bed. When Joseph was on the bed, Hermann decided to dress him in PJ's, he tucked him into bed, and ended up kissing his forehead. Hermann left to his own room, leaning on the wall for support, and crashed onto his bed, litterly.


	2. Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph never heard of 'Getting Off' before. So Hermann decides to tell him his own way.

Hermann sighed, walking along his apartment. It was odd, to see everything looking like normal, but it only made things worse. He turned in his bed to see a pair of legs.  
"You might feel better after a walk," Joseph told. God Hermann hated him. He hated him for bringing them into this mess. "Hermann? Are you feeling alright?" Genuine concern was in his voice, it made Hermann huff and look up at him.  
"What do you want, blue?" Hermann asked. Joseph looked at him for a few, then spoke.  
"We were worried about you....You've secluded yourself here," Joseph pointed at the bed. Hermann raised a brow.  
"We? Who's we?"  
"Gerd, Al, and me," Hermann laughed.  
"You want to know whats wrong?" Joseph nodded slowly. "There's no way for me to get off in this place!" Hermann smiled to himself when he saw the surprised look on Joseph's face. Finally I got something new outa him, Hermann thought.  
"Get off?" Hermann looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Do you know what that means?"  
"I'm afraid I dont....." Hermann sighed, he couldnt believe his luck. "Would you be kind enough to tell me?" Hermann gained an idea.  
"How about you help me?" He saw the confused look in Joseph's eyes, making him feel sorry for him, while being lust filled.

"What are you doing?" Joseph asked confused, seeing as Hermann stripped.  
"Your turn," Hermann told, turning around to face Joseph, who ended up covering his eyes to hide Hermann's nudity. "C'mon, were both guys, blue. We have the same parts that god gave us," Joseph sighed and nodded. He slowly stripped, folding his clothing neatly by a chair.  
Hermann had to admit, Joseph had a good looking body, but it was still the same man who killed Gerd.  
"C'mon. Lets get into the sauna before anybody else," Joseph nodded, following Hermann closely behind.

The two sat quietly, Joseph was confused as to what they were doing, but didnt want to disturb Hermann. Joseph jumped slightly, feeling a hand on his wrist. The years they had in this place made Joseph's refelx's weaken, making him more liable to jump at sudden contact.   
Hermann stood up, standing in front of Joseph, who stared right back at him; red hues looking at blue. Hermann couldnt stop himself, and his lips clashed into Joseph's, who was wide eyed with shock.  
Hermann broke the kiss with a strand of saliva connecting them. The red head was panting slightly while the dark haired stayed frozen. Hermann started rubbing Joseph's thighs, lust taking him over. Joseph's breathing was speeding up slowly, and then it hitched as Hermann grazed his dick with his fingers. Joseph looked down to see Hermann snake a hand up his towel, grabbing his dick, making him gasp. Hermann chuckled lightly when Joseph latched onto him, trembling hands gripping biceps.  
"This is a first, blue," Hermann commented. He leaned closer to Joseph's ear. "Or should I just call you Joseph through on out?" Hermann jerked his hand, gaining a shudder from Joseph. "You wanted to know what 'getting off' meant," Hermann started moving his hand up and down Joseph's length, making him grip Hermann's biceps tighter. Hermann locked himself in a deep kiss with Joseph, picking the pace with his hand, He bit Joseph's lower lip, gaining access to his mouth. Hermann tangled his tongue with Joseph's, soon feeling Joseph relax into his touches and end up kissing back.  
Hermann pulled back, seeing a flushed Joseph have his eyes closed, which slowly opened to show his red hues. Hermann let gave Joseph a few more rogh tugs, soon making him cum with a silent cry. Joseph's head laid on Hermann's shoulder, taking deep breathes.  
"So?" Hermann asked. He laughed when he felt Joseph move forward just to rut against him. "I take that as a yes,"


	3. Kink's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph crossdresses for Hermann who double penetrates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shitty. I made it half asleep. (I actually did fall asleep for ten minutes)

Joseph looked in the mirror, noticing how the dress was a perfect shade of navy blue. He should have known that Hermann would chose this color for him, but it never passed his mind.  
"You ready?" Hermann called, knocking on the door.  
"Get all set on the bed...." Joseph replied, making sure Hermann knew he was set. After rucus had ended outside Joseph entered Hermann's room. He was shocked to see a stray dildo on the bedside. Hermann looked at him with a lust filled gaze.  
"That looks nice on you," Hermann complimented, gaining only a thank you from Joseph.  
Hermann's plans were simple, all he wanted to do was make Joseph vocal, especially with this being his first time. Hermann wanted to know what Joseph sounded like, and he made sure that if just him wont do the trick, then maybe adding some other surprises would help.  
Joseph walked over to Hermann, who gripped his waist, forcing him to sit down on his raging boner. Joseph only gave a peep of surprise, frustrating the red head. Joseph felt a few pecks on his neck, then started feeling shap pains on his neck, gaining a few hitched breathes. Joseph soon felt Hermann lift his waist, undoing his belt and his pants. He lift Joseph's skirt a little, moving the undergarments out of the way, then lowered. Joseph gave out a sharp breath, making Hermann grin. Hermann wiggled his sides a bit, making Joseph give out a few groans before lifting him up, and thrusting hard inside. Joseph gave out a sharp yell, making Hermann move faster, gaining more sounds.   
Joseph was soon face flushed crimson, eyes closed, sweat dripping, and loud moaning because of Hermann. Hermann lifted Joseph up, then lowered him once again, but giving him an extra dick to ride. Joseph leaned back, moaning into the stretch, making Hermann hard, soon fucking Joseph's hole.  
The door opened to show Xargin and Al, both frozen at the sight, along with the two in the action.  
"H-hey Al....." Hermann greeted, holding Joseph's waist.  
"Well least we know what all the yelling was about," Al told Xargin, who was blushing like mad.  
"Want in on the action?" Hermann asked, lifting Joseph up and off his hard dick. Hermann laid Joseph on the bed, but up in the air. "Who wants to join?" Al smirked, then looked at Xargin.  
"C'mon. Let's have some fun!" Al walked up to the bed, him and Herman thrusting deep inside Joseph, who arched his back. Xargin sat in front of the male, shoving his dick inside Joseph's mouth. The four kept a rythm, all stopping when they each blew their load.   
Joseph laid in bed, cum sliding down his legs, and his hole hurting from the massive stretch. He felt Hermann pull him close, kissing him gently.  
"Even if others join, doesnt mean I want to keep you for myself," Hermann whispered, making Joseph shiver.


End file.
